Harry Potter, Harley Black
by SavageViper
Summary: Harry Potter was never a normal kid no matter how much he wanted to be. After suffering abuse at the hands of his muggle relatives from the age of four. Harry now suffers from a magical form of Dissociative Identity Disorder. Harley Black, imaginary friend created to deal with the abuse doesn't stay hidden long. His body physically changes to reflect her when situations demand it.


Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

This story is going to be rated M for eventual adult content / themes and language. This will likely end up fairly comedic at times as it's going to be my first Harry Potter fic where romance isn't a major plot element. Romance will still be here though as I do enjoy adult romance stories. AU.

\-- The Boy Who Lived --

Harry James Potter wanted to be accepted by his family more than anything. But he wasn't normal, he was a wizard. Though he didn't know that yet. His relatives hated anything they perceived as abnormal so when he first began to show signs of his "freakishness" as they called it. They attempted to beat and bully the magic out of him. From the age of four onward Harry had been expected to cook and clean for the Dursley's, and remind them as little as possible of his existance.

Harry's large cousin Dudley was a year older than him and at the age of ten Dudley weighed nearly two hundred pounds. Harry's Aunt Petunia always claimed her son was never less than perfect. "Its just puppy fat, Dudders will grow out of it." was her constant assurance to school nurses who inquired after the boys health and diet.

Harry himself though was somehow tall for his age, but terribly thin almost starved looking. He counted himself lucky to be given leftover scraps from the dinners he had to prepare for his relatives. Harry had learned fast never to complain lest he anger his uncle and suffer a painful beating, Vernon loved smashing Harry around the arms, back, ribs, and chest with his golf clubs. He considered it appropriate punishment.

While it was fortunate that Harry's magical core was strong and it worked overdrive healing the many broken bones he'd suffered over time. It was also unfortunate in that he healed far faster than normal and no neighbors or teachers ever saw the bruises either. The Dursley's took delight in that small abnormality as it kept child protective services from being called.

Eventually Harry had found a friend whom he talked to about his problems. He called her Harley Black. She was imaginary but on sleepless nights he'd retreat inside his mind and cried as his friend did what she could to comfort him.

Harley wouldn't stay locked in his head for long. Today Harry had met his breaking point. It started when Dudley smashed the cupboard door into Harry as Harry tried to leave his tiny bedroom under the stairs. Angered, Harry unconsciously let out a burst of magical energy that smashed the door into Dudley quite forcefully as he was still standing in front of the door when it happened.

Dudley began crying and with shocking speed for a man of his considerable bulk, Vernon was at his sons side in a flash before roaring with all his lungpower at his nephew.

"BOY!!!!!"

Vernon ripped open the cupboard door so forcefully he nearly tore it from it's hinges. Vernon made to grab Harry but momentarily froze staring at Harry dumbfounded. Harry hadn't realized it but his magic had changed him into a blonde haired violet eyed girl.

Panicking as the look of confusion gave way to rage on his uncle's face, Harry unconsciously let out another burst of magical energy that sent Vernon flying across the living room where he smashed into the wall seeing his uncle slide down the wall like a cartoon character, Harry bolted for the front door without bothering to look at his Aunt and cousin and ran.

A short time later Harry found himself in the park a few streets down from Private Drive. Harry had calmed down a little and realized it was starting to get dark out. By now Harry had shifted back to his normal male body though he hadn't known anything had been different.

A few minutes later a large black dog wandered into the park as Harry sat unmoving on the swing set thinking about his miserable life. He didn't notice the black dog until it was right in front of him and let out a pitiful whine. Harry nearly fell off the swing as he was startled out of his thoughts, reaching out he rubbed the dogs head as if reassuring the dog he didn't blame it for scaring him. He looked down at the dogs collar ignoring the happily wagging tail. "Padfoot" he murmured reading the tag.

As Harry thought over the name on the tag suddenly a memory unbidden, sprung to the fore of his mind.

~~ _"A laughing baby was trying to place a collar around the the black dogs neck, but the dog wouldn't stay still and kept licking his face causing him to laugh more. The boys mother smiled in amusement at her infant sons antics while his father laughed uproariously when Harry finally managed to get the collar on the dog." ~~_ Recognition dawned on Harry's face as he softly repeated the name "Padfoot." Before his eyes the dog transformed into a thin man with long, shaggy, jet black hair and violet eyes. Harry didn't panic or try to flee, he gazed calmly at the man who smiled at him "Yes pup it's me, your Dogfather."

Harry smiled back, though he didn't fully understand why, (his memories of his first year of life were not very clear.) He knew he could trust this man.

An hour later they had talked of many things mostly trivial when Sirius remembered the cake retrieving it from his robe pocket Sirius placed the box in front of Harry. "I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow pup, but I wanted you to have this. Go ahead and open it."

Harry opened the small box and his eyes lit up with happiness as he blinked back a few tears. (No more tears! He'd promised himself several months ago.) Inside the box was a small but undoubtedly delicious cake complete with lots of icing and a ton of sprinkles. Harry had never received a cake before, The Dursley's considered any money spent on him to be an act almost criminal.

In a move that surprised himself Harry threw his arms around Sirius in a hug.

"Thank you so much Sirius." Harry repeated the simple phrase several times before releasing his godfather to enjoy his cake.

Sirius watched as Harry happily ate the cake, thinking of the promise he'd made to Lily and James, he failed them once. He would not fail them again.

 _"I know I screwed up getting myself thrown in Azkaban, James, Lil. But I broke out I've found Harry, I won't let you guys down again. I will keep Harry safe and I'll raise him as my own. Just like I promised all those years ago. I swear it!"_

Several minutes later Harry had finished the cake. Though his memories from before he was a year old were broken, Sirius was familiar to him. It wasn't that Harry would immediately everything and be asking the man to adopt him. It was more like he was being slowly reintroduced to an old friend rather than picking up right where he'd left off. But Harry did feel that he could trust the man, it was obvious the man cared for him a great deal. The cake and the conversation they'd shared proved that well enough.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as Sirius asked him a question. "So would you like to leave the Dursley's behind, and come live with me?"

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, suddenly thinking hard. If he returned to the Dursley's tonight he had no doubts that he'd be beaten ten times worse for running away than what his uncle planned on doing before he ran.

Harry looked Sirius in the eyes more determined than he'd ever been in his nine year old life. "I'll never go back to the Dursley's if I have a choice to live somewhere else."

Sirius didn't like the dark tone of Harry's voice so he grinned trying to lighten the mood, "Come on then pup, your new home awaits, I hope you like side-along apparation it's the only method of magical travel besides brooms that can't be traced by the ministry."

Harry took Sirius' offered hand and with a soft popping sound they disappeared from the park.

(Note)

This story is going to remain a one-shot for the time being as I have three other fics that I am actively working on. I get many ideas for stories and I want to put them all out for everyone's enjoyment. Just bare with me I will finish writing them all, It'll just take time.


End file.
